1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for automatically changing over the film sensitivity of a camera body in accordance with the sensitivity of a photograph film loaded in a camera.
2. Prior Art
Films having various sensitivities have been put on the market due to the rapid advancements being made in photosensitive materials. Consequently, photograph films have been also put on the market which have a film sensitivity indication based upon the International Standardization Organization (ISO) and which may be read on a camera body to allow automation of setting of the film sensitivity on the camera body in order to prevent failure of a user in loading of a film.
However, on the other hand, a great number of conventional films from which the film sensitivity cannot be read are still on the market.
Accordingly, there exists a problem that a user who owns a camera on which setting of the film sensitivity is automated must confirm one by one if films to be loaded are those based upon ISO or not, thereby making the loading operation of films troublesome.